nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
The Meet Between Hayate Fūma and Toshiko Uzumaki
6/29/13 This is the meeting between two individuals that could develop a close relationship, or become enemies in the future. Participants Toshiko, Hayate The Meeting HayateFuma: Hayate sighed and rolled his eyes as his cousin wandered off. He had not known Naruachi long but already knew he could be......tempermental. He wondered where Aoki had got to but she was nowhere in sight. Typical. His cousin was in a mood and his sister had vanished. Hayate stood atop the bridge as he looked out to the horizon before jumping down and landing gracefully. He made his way into the forset nearby to think, perching himself next to a vast tree. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed again, as he took out his ninjato and began polishing the blade with a piece of cloth. KitDrakon: Toshiko's eyes remained closed as she rested on top of a high branched in her favorite sakura willow tree. Even at this time of relaxation, it was impossible for her to remain relaxed. She remained rather restless, as she could still smell the blood on her steel and in the air from the murder earlier. She could still see the woman's eyes as the life poured out from her, only to be replaced with darkness. She could still hear the splatter of the blood, and the short utter of a cry that the woman made as her ninjato went through her neck, chest, and then to her gut. It was obvious she wanted to inflict a severe amount of pain on the intruder otherwise she wouldn't have done so three times. Then she kicked the body to the river. She wondered if the river still smelled of blood as she retched earlier afterwards from the murder. She had washed her mouth out now, but she still felt sick inside. This was her first kill in her life. Most didn't even reach their first kill until they were jounin. It made her sick inside, but somehow, she was satisfied. She shed no tears, for that was not her nindo. She lived the way of the warrior in Amegakure. There was no other choice for her village was a target of war most of the time. She propped up her feet on the branch, resting her head back. She was dressed in a black short top that could very much have been mistaken for a bra underneath. A belt wrapped around the top providing some sort of protection perhaps as it held her clothing together. She wore tight pants, and her usual high heeled shoes that slid on underneath the pants. A piercing on the right side of her nose was in place, and she had a naval one as well. Her forehead protector stood proudly baring the symbol of Amegakure underneath her red bangs and black straight locks of her hair. Her lips were painted a dark red, and she wore a heavy black eyeliner and dark eyeshadow that brought out her lime green eyes that suddenly snapped open. she sighed softly in annoyance, realizing the reason she couldn't rest, only to find an idiot with black and red hair like hers polishing his katana at the trunk of "her" tree. "Do you mind!" Her voice was full of annoyance as she bent down. She was not in the mood for idiots today. HayateFuma: He had not currently seen much action in Amegakure. The Kage had not sent him on any missions thus far, an all was generally quiet. But Hayate liked quiet. Quiet was good. He sat softly humming to himself, a song that his mother used to sing to him when he was a child....a time before all this. He paused in thought as he pictured his family in his mind. They may hate him, but they were still his family after all. He often wondered if they thought of him at all, in a positive way. Most likely not. And if they wanted to, his father wouldn't allow it. That was a lie. Hayate did not miss all of his family. He still despised his father, the bloodthirsty warlord who fawned over those who abused others. His train of thought was broken as a voice called down at him from up in the tree. Hayate leaned his head upwards, still polishing his blade to see a younger girl sitting there staring at him. He had seen her before, one of the Kage's daughters, but never really spoken to her. Her voice carried the air of an annoyed little princess and Hayate was not really in the mood to be lectured by spoilt brats on what he had or had not done. He lowered his head and went back to cleaning his ninjato. "Do I mind what exactly? Forgive me, but you will have to be more specific in what it is you are accusing me of unminding. I may be many thing but I am not a mind reader." KitDrakon: "This is my tree! And before you say you don't see my name on it, look closer.!" She indeed did have her name carved into the tree, which she had done as a genin. The tree was also marked with slashes from her kunai and perhaps something else from her training. "Can't you polish that thing somewhere else!?" She got a better look at his appearance. Black and red hair, green eyes just like her. Only they were more of a soft green than hers, while hers were rather electric. He seemed to have dragon tattoos on both of his arms, and his build was rather muscular. He was covered in black and crimson from head to toe, and bore the symbol of Amegakure on his head. She noticed that his eye was covered which led her to believe he had some ability within his eyes or perhaps it was a scar from battle. She needed to be careful. She knew that regardless if people were from her village, they still turned on one another in circumstances. Furthermore, he was a jounin she gathered from the black vest he wore while she was still a chunin. She guessed his age was around nineteen or twenty as she tried to look at his face, and observed the deep sound of his voice. She was rather annoyed considering most of his face was covered up by a mask. She had noticed him before around Naruachi, but just who was he? HayateFuma: Brattish little girls annoyed him. "One cannot simply own a tree. It is like claiming to own a river, or the grass, or the sky. You can say it is on your land, but it is nature's to have, not yours. And the last time I checked, polishing a blade underneath a tree is not an illegal act, even if there is a girl above you claiming the tree to be hers." He kept his head back still, having caught several glimpses of the girl already and not needing more. Where was Nariachi at a time like this? He loved dealing with girls and trying to woo them. Unsuccesfully for the most but still, he would be helpful right about now. But oh well. Nothing was happening as it was. He might as well have some entertainment. "If you are so concerned to my being here over the possession of this tree, why don't you come down and fight me for it?" he said sarcastically, a smirk forming coyly on the edges of his mouth. Of course, he would never harm anyone in the village, let alone the Kage's daughter, but he had been told that this girl, Toshiko, was a chuunin, and well, to challenge a jounin would not be the brightest of ideas. He sat, whistling and awaiting her baited reply. "Just how stupid do you think I am? What are you a Jounin? Thanks, but I rather not have my ass handed to." She was quick and rather intelligent, but not stupid enough to take on a jounin alone. She crossed her arms glancing down at him, one eyebrow raised. She was rather curious about this shinobi, as he continued to polish his blade, whistling away. She felt sick again. For a moment, she could see the blood on his blade, and even worse, the corpse of the woman she just killed. She leaned over the opposite side of the tree where he was and retched. This was not a good day for her. She could feel herself shivering slightly as sweat poured from her forehead. She wanted to cry. It was not like her to cry in front of another, she'd rather do it alone. She shook as her hand gripped the tree, her leaning over it. It had been a few hours since she ate something. She needed to eat, and perhaps rest. She looked over at the sky as rain began to fall again. She was glad to be in the tree, for she would stay mostly dry as the leaves and blossoms soaked up the rain. She leaned back again against the tree remaining silent. Her skin was pale, and she was rather dizzy. She just wanted this day to end. HayateFuma: "I never accused you of being stupid. But a wise choice nonethless." The conversation was cut off as he heard the girl wretch. He rolled his eyes at the possibilities. There was the fact that she was a chuunin and it was a possibility she had previously made her first kill. Many people could talk the talk, but when it came down to the art of murder, they did not possess the stomach for it. Or wretched it up soon after the deed. She could be influenced with a sickening inducing genjutsu. She could just be ill. Either way, he supposed as a member of Amegakure he had a duty to aid the kage's daughter. "I would advise eating something." he said nonchantly, as she continued to hurl the contents of her stomach out, amplifying his voice over the sound of her wretches. The sky started to darken slightly as the rain came pouring down. Hayate liked the rain, unlike most people. It was calm and refreshing, introspective in ways. But alas, if the girl was ill, the rain was going to make it worse. He shook his head as he got to his feet, sheathing his blade and summoning his chakra to his feet, beginning to walk up the tree till he reacher where the girl was sitting, squatting next to her. "You look unwell if I may be so bold. I do not imagine your father would appreciate you being out here in this condition." KitDrakon: "Mmmn..." If there was one weakness the Kage's daughter had, it was her stamina. She could fight for a good bit, and throw out some powerful techniques, but she did have a limit. That wasn't the case this time though. Her head lied bent in her arms and on her knees as she leaned forward, her hair covering her soft face. She had her ninjato placed sideways on her back, but at that moment, it was keeping her fairly unbalanced. She loved the rain usually, but not at this moment as she shivered. She guessed he was close to her, for she could feel the vibrations of the branches as she rested upon them. She lifted her head slightly for a moment, staring into a pair of soft green eyes that sat before her. She didn't know how to respond at this moment, perhaps it was time for her to go home. HayateFuma: She was looking at him as if he were some sort of oddity. Never mind, he was more than used to it coming from his family. He waited for her to speak but upon her silence, went from squatting to seating himself on the branch, the opposite to her and now the two facing. He studied her face for a moment. She had indeed experienced a traumatic event recently, it was all over her, there was no hiding the signs. She was very pale, more so from being sick as he pulled down his mask, revealing the rest of his face to her. "From the looks of it, you haven't exactly been helping yourself. So tell me, what is your name?" He already knew of course, but she had no reason to know that. He was simply trying to get her to focus. One who was in this condition was prone to fainting, and it would be unhelpful if the news spread the the Kage's daughter had fallen out of a tree with a jounin attending her. KitDrakon: She studied his face, and it was a shame, because she had a feeling that after this moment, she would not remember anything, or even worse, she'd never see him again. She responded slowly to his question. "T..Toshiko.. Uzumaki.." She nearly said Uchiha, for she was more prideful about her mother's side of the family than her father's. She felt rather light headed as she spoke. She just wanted to rest, even if it was just for a moment. If she wasn't so sick at this moment, and about to faint, she would have seen herself blushing as she stared at him. Black red hair, green eyes, a young face to match, but rather formal. She noticed he had a black beard and if she wasn't in a critical condition, she would have been so tempted to pull it. Then it all came back to her once again. She started to hypervenhilate as the thought of the woman came back to her. Only she wasn't seeing her death, she was seeing her bloody corpse saying "Why did you kill me? All I ever wanted was to be a part of this village, of your family!" She shook as her head violently seared with pain. Perhaps it was her that uttered the cries. Not the woman. HayateFuma: Well, she knew her name, that was a start. So not such a disaster after all. Still, she was looking at him as if she was going to wretch all over him at any moment. Never mind, he had been through much worse. It might be better to just allow her to rest here a while, and stay with her to make sure she didn't fall out of the tree. But still, she needed to eat. Hayate looked around but no one was near enough to answer his calls. It could wait a while though. He thought to himself pondering the best action as she began to violently shake, shouting out words about death. So she had killed, or at least seen someone die recently. She was beginning to hyperventilate and if not stopped, she would soon suffocate on her own breath. She was in too much of a state to try a mind seal on so Hayate reached into a pouch in his jacket, pulling out a blood increasing pill. While most would've thought this a stupid idea, as her blood would have already been rushing, the human body has limits in everything, including an overload to the system, a reboot of sorts. Supplying her with a sharp increase of blood rate would overload her flow, causing it to automatically begin to slow down. And if that didn't work, then he would have to think about the seal. He held her and grasped her mouth open with one hand, not an easy task, and dropping the pill into her mouth, before jerking her head up so it would fall sharply down her throat. He held her tight as she shook violently, hoping this would work. KitDrakon: For a moment, she felt herself start to suffocate. That was, until she felt his warm body pressed against hers as he held her tight. There was something about this warmth that made it extremely comforting to her. The violent shaking stopped to where she only trembled lightly. She had calmed down finally, but something else was rising from her. The one holding her would feel a soft liquid pour onto him as she buried her face into him, clinging tightly. "I killed her." Were the only words that came from her mouth, as she seemed to be crying. She then fell limp as no sound came from her at all. Was she dead? Was she asleep? She did not know. All she could see was the darkness from her eyes as they remained shut rather softly. She had to be alive for she felt herself breathing. She could hear the rain as it fell, the thunder booming as well. Perhaps she was dreaming. Perhaps she didn't kill the woman, and was lying in her bed instead. However, it was not the reality of Amegakure. Death, war, and pain were reality. HayateFuma: As she started to calm in her movements, Hayate sighed in relief, just before she fell into him, crying, her tears running down his vest. He held her close against him, not for any particular reason of emotional attachment, but because a person in the state she had been in needed comforting before anything in order to recover. As she spoke, he was about to recall his own first experience of death, when her body flopped. For an instant he feared the worse until he checked her pulse. She was alive, thank the heavens. It would be safe to say the stress of the memories combined with her recent bodily attack had begun to shut her body down in order to restart. He sat there, her body laid over him as he listened to the pouring rain, closing his eyes. He checked her pulse regularly, in order to make sure she was not drifting off too far, but so far, so good. Even if this was not an appointed mission, it was still of importance, and must be logged as soon as possible. But the first responsibility was of course Toshiko. She lay in an almost comatose state as Hayate drew his ninjato. "I'm sorry about this Toshiko but I just need to check something, to be sure you'll be ok." He ran the tip of his blade along her wrist, a trickle of blood running out. Good, it hadn't clotted. Well, that was a relief if anything. KitDrakon: She woke up in surprise as she felt a slight cut across her wrist and a red liquid pouring out from it. She wanted to scream and jerk away. "What are you doing!!" She then remembered hearing that he was checking if she was ok. Did she pass out again? She did not know. She had a feeling that if he was trying to kill her though, he would have done it already. Still, so she would have word to give to her father, she asked for his name. "You never told me your name. Did I pass out?..." She had so many questions plaguing her mind all at once. She started to feel dizzy again. HayateFuma: She woke suddenly and shouted out. "Calm down, it's fine. I'm just checking your blood saturation. You'll live." He gave her a while to come round properly as he sat, taking note of her facial expressions. She seemed to be recovering well. "You can call me Hayate. I'm fairly new to Amegakure. And it was a good job I was about when I was. You might have woken up dead otherwise. Or not have woken up would've been more the case. And yes, you did. Hold on, I need to check one more thing. Keep still." He reacher for her face and to her eye, gently holding her eyelids open and staring into her eyeball for a few moments. "Mmhmm, looks good. Tell me, how are you feeling?" KitDrakon: "I am..fine.." It wasn't long before she realized her face was getting hot. She was not running a fever, but rather her cheeks had become rosy. His touch was very gentle, and his face... Something about him wanted to make her pounce on him. She was already as close to him as she could get she realized. Hiding her blush, she turned away, letting her long black thick hair slide in front of her face, as her red bangs covered her eyes. She was not thinking about the sting from the pain on her wrist at all. "Hayate...It's a nice name." Her face was flushed as she kept herself from his glance. She wondered if he could still see her face. Then it came to her. "Are you a Fuma?" For some reason she wanted to blurt out Fumachu, for no apparent reason. HayateFuma: "Hmmm.....good. Well, you need to get some food down you. Your body isn't going to just restart from an ordeal like that on nothing." He noticed her blushing but ignored it, still checking her for any signs that something was wrong. Probably just a teeange girls crush, being rescued by an older man. He laughed in his head as he leant away from her, satisfied with her condition. Hiding her face in her hair was an admirable attempt to cover up her attraction, almost cute. "Thank you. It means Refreshing Wind." He started to check all his supplies as she mentioned his family name, at which point his voice became more stern. "I am....was a Fuma. It is a long tale, and one which I do not wish to repeat to strangers of burden friends with." He paused, silent for a few moments before getting to his feet and offering her his hand. "Can you stand?" KitDrakon: She smirked behind her face so he couldn't see. "I am not sure I could stand just yet, but I am hungry." She was a mischievious ninja, rather cunning and very good with manipulation to those that didn't know her well. Still. She was telling the truth somewhat while she tried to stand. Her head began to feel heavy again as she wobbled about slightly, trying to gather her strength. She definitely needed some nutrition. Curiosity spun around in her mind as he mentioned that he was a Fuma. She realized his tone had changed as he spoke about his past slightly. She knew better than to even ask. She was glad that he wasn't desperate trying to ask her out unlike the other Fuma she knew. "So does that mean you are related to Naruachi?" She had a slight tone of annoyance as that ninja crept up in her mind. She didn't hate him, but she didn't like him either. HayateFuma: He took her mischevious tone as a half truth but did not bother to question her about it. "You're going to need a proper meal but this will do for now." He pulled out an apple from one of his pouches an tossed it to her, noticing her wobbling a bit. He sat again as she asked him about Naruachi. "Cousins you could say. He hails from the Fuma clan in Konohagakure, whereas I hail from the clan in Chigakure. I take it you do not approve of him? I have not known him for long but can already see he has a tone of.....desperation to him. When my sister and I first arrived here, he tried to hit on her several times, before discovering we were related. That soon stopped." He looked at her curiously. "So tell me, what was all this about, the dead woman. I take it you either took your first kill or witnessed one." KitDrakon: Toshiko grimaced as she realized she would be seeing a lot of Narauachi. Perhaps just one day he would stop hitting on her, or perhaps she would have to just tell him she wasn't interested. Her eyes fell to the branch she was sitting on as the memories of the woman came back. "Before Mother came back... Father had dated an annoying woman for a bit. She was trying to wreck everything...I don't know what came over me, but..Well, she is dead now." She was truthful as she became quiet once more. "For a Jounin it is nothing to kill someone... even a woman. For a chuunin... well that story is different. We aren't even allowed to take S rank missions. She became silent for a few more moments as she sighed. She would not forget that woman's face before she killed her and when she did. She had a feeling it wasn't going to be the last one she killed either. Such were the ways of her village. HayateFuma : "I see. And it is always an emotional thing to kill, no matter how battle hardened or cold a person claims to be. You are taking another being's life, connecting with them, ending everything they have done or would go on to do. When you stare your victim in the face, it is one of the most powerful connections in existence." He paused as he thought in silence. "But it is not always that way. Your father tells me you are 17? I was two years younger than you when I made my first kill. It was my brother." He sighed as he leaned back into the tree, his brow raising. "S Rank? Chuunin should be touching B ranks at the most, so I am not surprised. I've known many a good ninja who wanted to take missions above their status, who thought they could handle it. The majority of them are now marked on a gravestone." KitDrakon: She nodded in understanding. It wasn't the first time she heard about someone killing a family member, for this was Amegakure, and there was a hidden reason for everything. She was slightly surprised when he claimed to have spoken to her father about her. " Spying on me as of late? Usually Father keeps my info inside the family... I have been going out a lot more though so that may be why." She shrugged. "People are idiots if they think they can take on an S rank mission on their own. Even a group of chuunin probably would end up dead." She bit into her apple, munching on the fruit quietly. To him, she was probably just a kid. "And just how old are you if I may ask? She had to be sure of if she estimated his age correctly as she observed his face. "You don't look too much older than me. Perhaps someone who just turned a jounin maybe a year ago or so." She had a feeling him killing his brother would have been some sort of advancement beforehand. She just had to be sure she wasn't flirting with danger. HayateFuma: "I assure you, if I was spying on you, you wouldn't know about it." He chuckled to himself. "And yes, your father has told me details as you said, you have been venturing out, but also as one of the jounins of Amegakure, it is my responsibility to protect the Kage and his family." He listened to her as she mocked those with aspirations above their level. "No one is a fool for having courage, only a fool hor having ambition where it should not be placed. Although sometimes with the right people it can work? I am sure you have heard the tale of when Naruto was a Genin and came across Zabuza and Haku? But generally, I would advise against such heroics. Missions are ranked for a reason." He watched her as she ate, something rather delicate but still strong about her, a fire inside. "Not far off turning twenty one, the same age as my sister. We are twins after all. You may have noticed a similar looking girl around the village. Her name is Aoki. I am sure she would be pleased to make your accquaintance, after all, she too is a Chuunin. And, like me, she is not entirely stupid, like our lackluster cousin." KitDrakon: She nodded her head at his intuition. He was definitely mature but of course. He was about to be twenty one. She wasn't about to lead him on for that was not how she planned being with a guy. If anyone was going to do the asking out, it was going to be him, not her. Why would he though? She thought to herself. She was such a child compared to him, even though she was about to be considered legal. "I was just asking, that's all." Her tone remained nonchalant as she shrugged. Somehow, she still had her make up on even though it was humid out from the rain. Her skin glowed softly as the sun set upon it, giving a gold tint to her red painted lips, and her lime green eyes. She watched how the light bounced upon him as well. He was a bit darker she noticed. She raised her hand towards the dragon that was marked on one of his arms, tracing it lightly with a black nail. "A dragon...Where did you get this tattoo?" Even more curious she sat up glancing at how the tattoo continued onto his other arm, and from what she could see, perhaps his chest. She wanted to unzip his vest to take a look but she knew better. Instead she leaned over observing the tattoo with her eyes, and its markings. HayateFuma: It was flattering. She was very good looking, especially for a girl not fully developed yet. Although he guessed that she knew he knew what she was trying to put on. If so, she covered up very well. As she began to trace her nail over his tattoo he gave a small smirk. "I left my village at 14 and well.....I travelled a lot. I've always had a thing about dragons I guess, so it seemed fitting. You can get them done in lots of places, provided you look in the right areas. Port towns are bustling with tattoo shops." He noticed her glances and chuckled. "And yes, I do have them on my chest. I wouldn't recommend it though. It was certainly a labour of love." He stopped and looked at the setting sun. "Well, I am glad you are feeling better. And it was nice putting a name to a face. Patrol duty calls, I trust you can make your way down okay from here? Anyway, I'll no doubt speak to you again soon. Do take care of yourself this time." He winked at her before disappearing from the tree, leaving her sitting there, next to where he had been only moments ago. KitDrakon: She was left speechless as he made his way off. Would she ever see him again? She only hoped so as she watched him leave. She sighed, making her way down the tree to make her way home. It had been an eventful day. Perhaps the next time she saw him, she would tell him she wasn't interested in getting tattoos, but she did have a thing for dragons as well. She heard a soft purr come out from inside her clothing where a kitten with red eyes peered at her. It was time to go home she realized as the sun set. She blushed like a little girl with their first crush would as Hayate's face came to mind. That had faded as her father's stern glare with his ripple like pattern eyes peered at her in her mind. "Ugh..." She took the kitten into her arms cuddling him in her arms as she started off back towards the village. "Cmon Karma, lets go home." The day was finally over. It was time for rest. End Result Hayate and Toshiko have met one another. Toshiko begins to develop a crush on him as she realizes there is a connection with him. Afterwards, Hayate leaves her speechless as he makes his way towards patrol, and she makes her way back home.